


Earth 33: Outlaws - Rose Wilson; Hidden Details

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Biographys [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Of course with a family like hers there are a lot of lies and half truths. Both from her and from others. Of course this is some of them detailed alongside some miscellaneous details.





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Rose Wilson; Hidden Details

Firstly during her time with Sarge Steel she figured out she was a spy and when he had to leave in the middle of the night for *mysterious* reasons she totally sneaked into the trunk and once she came out she found herself in the middle of a military complex. It took about three seconds for everyone to notice her and stick her in the waiting room so the receptionist could keep an eye on her as there wasn’t time for Sarge to take her back home. During that time she pestered Amanda Waller while she was filling a paper cup with some water from the cooler. Amanda did not amuse the kid but it was an interaction Rose would remember for a long time.

Her uncle, Wade had been hired to go after her and kill Sarge, by Slade. Who at the time had just found out Grant was alive and with The League of Shadows which lead him to a breakdown and a desperation to have a relationship with any of his children, any means needed. She still is unaware of that fact and believes her dad might be shitty but wouldn’t put her life at risk.

On that topic he also recently hired a hit on Rose’s life. They’re prowling, waiting for their chance to strike. The robbery was just a test of her skills and it delivered some answers.

**Trivia:**

\- She has yet to take the name Ravager

\- She has the lowest level of security clearance possible other than none due to living under Sarge’s care

\- In her future vision of Slade’s funeral she could only see out of one eye

\- She knows Dick’s identity and got told Jason’s

\- She has a playlist for when she’s training, it has so many lily allen songs

\- She randomly gets phantom pains in one of her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the stuff for Rose is so short, it's just a lot of her life doesn't have happening yet, or the stuff that did happen where short events.


End file.
